Kirino Ranmaru
Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven GO and later on, in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a defender of Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Raimon's beautiful ace defender. He understands Shindou very well."'' Appearance He has bright rose pink hair tied into two tails and light green-blue eyes. Kirino wears the new Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon soccer jacket and the Raimon school uniform. In a flashback, he was seen wearing the Raimon second team uniform. In Episode 14, in his first appearance dressed in casual clothes, he wore a white-collared green T-shirt over a dark gray shirt. This is followed by tan pants and sneakers that are coloured dark red, black, and white. Personality He is Shindou's close friend and is shown to be caring and concern about Shindou, especially during the incident where Shindou fainted from exhaustion and ended up in a hospital. In his concern, Kirino spent the entire time in the hospital with the other Raimon members while they waited for the outcome and the result of Shindou's surgery. He seems to have a rivalry relationship with Kariya Masaki. He doesn't seem to like rough-style playing, such as Kariya's style of play soccer. In Episode 18 of Chrono Stone, he's also shown to be somewhat jealous of Shindou, stating during a flashback "But I was always the one chasing after you... even now, I still look at you from behind.". He is seen standing in dismay and shock after Endou Daisuke doesn't pick him for the final Ultimate Eleven. However, Kariya gives up his place for Kirino after feigning a stomachache, implying that Kariya and Kirino have gotten much closer. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team, that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards Raimon had a match against Tsurugi's team and gets badly beaten. That is why Matsukaze Tenma was added to the team temporarily. Tenma is shown to be great at dashing fast against opponents. Kirino and the others asked Tenma to pass the ball to them but they were marked so Tenma had to keep on dribbling the ball. Afterwards Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot to get the ball from Tenma which worked. After seeing what has befallen to his team, Shindou used a keshin to get back on Tsurugi. After Shindou gets exhausted, he was brought to the hospital by Coach Kudou and Otonashi Haruna, with Kirino by his side. Kirino watches and talks to Shindou in the hospital. Later, many members of the Raimon team quit after what happened. Afterwards, Tsurugi comes in and joins Raimon to which surprised everyone and after joining Raimon, Shindou is left no choice to accept him and gives him a Raimon soccer uniform but Tsurugi throws it away, in which Kirino and the others were angry about. Afterwards they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them. Though after Matsukaze seeing the team losing on purpose, he couldn't allow it so he kept on getting the ball and passing it to Shindou but Shindou wouldn't get the ball. Kirino asked Matsukaze to stop but in the end, Matsukaze passes the ball once more to Shindou and he makes a goal to which surprised everyone. Afterwards Kirino visited Shindou's house and talked about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru. Then in Episode 11, it is shown that he decided to help out Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma and Shinsuke in winning the match against Mannouzaka. In Episode 12, the continuation of the match against Mannouzaka, he got injured by the attack of one of the members of Mannouzaka and was benched due to the injury on his foot. In Episode 14, he is seen well, without the injury on his foot anymore but still isn't able to play soccer for a few days. Then later, he was seen paying a visit at Shindou's house talking about the team. In Episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hayami, Amagi, Hamano with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails because Shindou's kick power wasn't good enough. In Episode 17, he revealed a hissatsu of his called The Mist against Teikoku. After that, he passed the ball to Tsurugi but Tsurugi didn't got the ball because he was concentrating. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2. When Kariya Masaki joined Raimon in Episode 21, he and Kirino were paired up to practice. During the match against Akizoura Challengers, Kariya pretended to accidentally bump into Ranmaru, where in reality, he was making foul play on purpose. He and Kirino appear to detest each other. At the end of Episode 22, Kariya revealed to him he is a SEED, but he was only joking to annoy Kirino. In Episode 23, Kariya made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed it, and had a short quarrell with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended Kariya and said that he had nothing to do with it. At the end of the first half of the match, Endou called Kurumada and Kirino to stay in the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose is to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find the flaw. When Kirino got back on the field, he could finally cooperate with Kariya and make him steal the ball. In Episode 26, he finds out how to play on the ground of Snowland Stadium, because of Kariya's observation of Yukimura's sliding. In Episode 27, he used The Mist, but failed against Seki because of his vicious tackle. Along with Shinsuke, both of them stopped Seki's shot though failed but it was able to lessen the force that will reach the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch it. In the end, Raimon won the match. In Episode 29, he fought against Kidokawa Seishuu. Raimon won, with the score being 3-2. In Episode 34, he fought against Genei Gakuen but was shown to be having a hard time with the Pinball Stadium but at the end of the match, Raimon won with the score being 4-3. In Episode 37, he surpised that Shinsuke has a keshin. He is also happy when he saw Minamisawa. In Episode 39, he was worried about Shindou when he was send flying due Taiyou releases his stronger Keshin version. At the end of the match, he is seen talking with Shindou and was about to leave but then Shindou collapsed on the ground, and shocked him. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 42, he used The Mist to steal the ball to one players of Seidouzan. In the break, he was surprised along with his team to see Dragonlink instead of Seidouzan. In the second half, he caught the missed ball form Dragonlink. In Episode 43, he tried to stop one of Dragonlink's shoots with Kariya's help but failed. In Episode 44, he was seen with all the defenders of Raimon stopping a normal shoot successfully. At the end of the match, Raimon won the match with the score being 5-4 and was happy about the win and along with the rest of the team, they throw Tenma in the air. In Episode 45, he was seen training alongside the rest of the team. When Shindou came back to Raimon, he was happy and said to Shindou to not overdo the training. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, it was revealed that he did not join any club at all. He was seen with Ichino in the library, reading a book. He didn't know anything about the soccer club and about Matsukaze Tenma. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccer team. They had recovered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 6, he got badly injured by Protocol Omega 2.0. He used Deep Mist but failed against Beta. After the match, the whole Raimonteamwentback to their timeline. When they arrived, Kirino left the team like the others who don't have Keshin because they were brain washed. He, along with his teammates, reppeared in Episode 18, after Protocol Omega 2.0 was beaten by Raimon. During practice, he was surprised about Shindou and tried to stop Shindou in his Mixi Max form, but failed because Shindou was too fast. After practice, he was seen having a flashback about him and Shindou in the Raimon second team. The next morning, Kariya said that Kirino was jealous of Shindou. At first, Kirino was reluctant to answer, but afterward, admitted his feelings. After he wasn't chosen for the eleven members, Kariya offered his place to him. In Episode 19, he talks to Jeanne about her thoughts in the forest, and agrees to help her in the war. He is later seen coordinating the members whose would scort Jeanne. In Episode 20, as they went to Charles VII's fortress, he says to Jeanne don't worry, as they are with her. Inside the castle, he told to Jeanne be confident, otherwise the soldiers will not believe in her. He is later supported by Fei and Kinako, as they said that, in the original story, Jeanne would save France and that she is a heroin, raising up the girl's mood. As one Charles's servants tells to them that only Jeanne would see Charles, he asks to him to leave he went with her, which the first, after some seconds, accepts. As they meet with the false prince, he saw that Jeanne is in doubt and says to her tell what she is thinking. Kirino is later shocked as she tells that the one in their front isn't Charles. He is later seen arguing with La Hire since he and Gilles de Rais aren't following Jeanne's commands as was stabilished by Charles VII. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in GO movie. He, along with Raimon have a match against Unlimited Shining. He used Deep Mist, but failed against Hakuryuu's shoot. He badly injured along with the defense. After being reunited with the coach Endou and his old teammates, Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama, Kirino, alongside with Shindou and Kurumada went training with Kazemaru. During the match against Team Zero, he was also easily beaten by Team Zero's members but during the second half, he along Kariya were able to block Rinne's keshin using Deep Mist and Hunters Net. Later at the end of the match, he shook hands with Rinne Makoto. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W In the crossover movie between Inazuma Eleven GO and Danball Senki W, Kirino is seen playing with New Inazuma Japan against Endou's Inazuma Legend Japan. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'DF The Mist ' *'DF Deep Mist' *'OF Melody Wave' *'SK TP Plus 20' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'DF Deep Mist' *'DF La Flamme' (Mixi Max Form) *'OF outhern Crosscut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'KH Seikishi Brunhild' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Jeanne d'Arc' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Ultimate Thunder' *'HT Flying Route Pass' Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Groves S' Trivia *The kanji for Kirino (霧野) mean "mist field". *Kirino's character song is "Ashita no Field" (with Shindou). *It is noted that Kirino's hair color seems to change hue (ranging from pale pink to bright fushia). However, this somewhat balances after some time, keeping the color in between the two shades. Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Defenders Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mixi Max User Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Keshin User